


Du hast mich

by Rammnova



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammnova/pseuds/Rammnova
Summary: Apparently I can't stop myself from writing gay stuff about Richard and Schneider. I mean come on, there's definitely something there. It's just too beautiful to let go.Also this one does not have a plot as well. And forgive me for any typing errors, it's 4 in the morning where I live an I've been writing since 1 am. So.... Here you go.





	Du hast mich

"um... Chris can you come with me for a minute?"

"Yeah yeah sure"

Richard rescued his boyfriend from a group of fans who wouldn't let him go. It was after the show, they were tired but happy. Chris was pushed into an empty equipment room and his lover was glued to him, rubbing himself against him like a little cat and nibbling at his neck. Chris could feel the other man's erection against himself. He smirked and stated "That's why you were looking at me like that during the show?"  
He took Richard's head in his hand, his lips were wet and parted and his eyes reflected pure lust. "you needy little slut" he smirked again and started kissing him roughly. Richard moaned and opened his lips for him so Chris invades his mouth. The guitarist took the hem of his t-shirt to take it off of Chris, but the drummer swatted his hand and took his wrists and bound them behind Richard's own back, then he broke the kiss and looked at Richard, a string of spit was connecting their mouths together, Richard stuck his tounge out a little and took the string and came forward to lick his dominant's lips again. Chris bit on his tounge and Richard moaned again. Chris laughed and said with a dark tone "Baby I wanna put that pretty little mouth of yours to a better use, but not here"  
"why not? come on, I want you so much" he whined and pushed himself against Chris's groin. Chris barely bit back a moan, all he wanted was to ravish Richard right then and there to the point of him begging for permission to cum and show the smaller man who did he belong to, he knew that was what his little pet wanted as well.  
"baby your beautiful ass is too sore and wounded right now, as much as I love leaving purple marks all over you, I don't wanna break you, I love you too much to do that" He smiled and nuzzled his hand into Richard's face and neck, the small guitarist leaned into the touch and turned his head to kiss Chris's palm then he slowly licked his palm, never breaking eye contact he slowly opened up his mouth and took Chris's index finger into his wet hot mouth and started sucking on it. He moaned and bobbed his head and gave Chris an innocent look, like he was doing the world's most pleasurable thing. Chris stared at him sucking on his finger then he slowly pulled his finger out of the warm heaven making Richard's head coming towards him while moaning in protest. He held his pretty pet close and brushed the hot bottom lip with his thumb making his mouth fall open.  
"You love sucking on my finger so much, what else you wanna suck on? hmm?" he whispered quietly.

"I want to be on my knees until you give me permission to suck you off, and then lick you... and suck you until you cum down my throat and I get to swallow everything you give me" He whispered in his most seductive tone as he licked up Chris's neck and drove him crazy. Chris leaned his head against the wall and looked up with his mouth open and enjoyed as Richard was kissing and licking his neck. He sucked on his earlobe and kept the soft flesh between his teeth for a moment. Then he moaned in his ear "please master... I want you in my mouth, I need it."

Suddenly the door opened and Ollie entered the room. The couple separated and Chris hissed at Ollie "Man... What the fuck? what happened to when people knocked?"

"they still do knock, Schneider but not on a door of an equipment room where no one's supposed to be fucking in" he smirked at his friends. "besides everyone's looking for you two, Till did say that you were probably some where doing... unspeakable things. Come on, let's go back to the hotel" He laughed as he made them leave the room, when they sat in the minivan Richard suddenly hissed but only Chris heard him. His ass was still sore from getting fucked and beat to many times last night. Chris wrapped an arm around his lover "Baby are you OK?"  
He just nodded and threw him one of his glances.

When they stepped in their room, Richard went straight to bed, face first. After couple minutes he felt a warm hand on his head. "Baby come on, let's take a bath together, come on pretty get up" Chris whispered into his ear. Richard groaned as he was forced to get up. Chris peeled off of his own clothes before taking Richard's clothes off. He didn't stop kissing him the whole time. He left soft kisses on the younger man's skin as he unbuttoned his shirt one by one.  
"Aren't you the prettiest pet anyone could ever have?" he whispered with a smile when Richard was completely naked. He just looked at Chris with eyes full of need, need to touch to feel to love. Chris went into the tub and sat there spreading his legs and holding his hand out. "come on my love" Richard took his hand and sat between his legs only to be wrapped around by his lover. Chris kissed his temple and whispered in his ear "Is my baby tired? you almost fell asleep in the middle of Meister. I was watching you"

"uhumm... I could feel your eyes on me, I love it when you look at me, you know?" he said sleepy with his eyes closed.

"yeah? what else do you love?" He asked quietly while running his hands over Richard's chest and stomach.

Richard tilted his head up and looked at Chris "I love it when you kiss me while you undress me, I also love it when you won't take your eyes of me when I'm talking to the fans and I love being controlled and loved by you" the guitarist slowly kissed Chris's throat and slightly turned in his embrace to kiss above his muscular chest. "your turn" he said playfully.  
Chris smiled and took a deep breath "You wanna know what I love about you? How much time you got?" he buried his nose in the hair on top of Richard's hair. Richard laughed in the most adorable way possible. "for you I have all the time in the world"  
"ok then... " Chris smiled and continued "I love taking care of you, feeding you, bathing you, dressing you and the fact that you're smaller than me, makes it so much more enjoyable. I love that you're so needy and cuddly,,, yes just like that.." he added the last sentence with a smile when Richard made a little noise and cuddled to him, head buried in Chris's neck. "I love the little noises you make, the way you're eyes glint with mischief, the way you're so polite and energetic in every interview. The way you play your guitar so passionately. Oh and I fuckin love it when we're at home and you cook for us and I have a good excuse for just sitting there watching you move beautifully and scrunch your pretty nose when you get distracted from my stares." he trailed of when he felt Richard shaking in his arms a bit.  
"Chris?"

"what is it baby?" he asked with concern when he saw tears on his blushed cheeks.

"hold me tight, please" he broke into a sob and Chris wrapped his arms tightly around him and laid his head on Richard's "shhh... baby come on... talk to me, I can't watch you c-"  
He was interupted by his lover pressing his lips to his. He smiled and started slowly kissing him only to have his little bunny open up his lips to him seconds later. He deepened the kiss and Richard ran his hands all over his chest and arms. Richard moaned as he felt Chris's erection pressed against him. He slightly moved and attempted to straddle Chris without breaking the kiss, Chris helped him, it wasn't very easy in the tub, but they didn't care, they needed each other too much. When he did it, the drummer sneaked his hands and gripped on his perfect ass cheeks, feeling the wounds under his finger tips. Richard moaned louder as Chris touched him, the tall man broke the kiss with concern "does it hurt, bunny? are you too sore?"  
"no no I'm fine just... touch me please, I went all day without your hands on me,,, "  
He said and the drummer started kissing and licking his neck, Richard gripped on the sides of the tub and leaned his head back with an open mouth and moaned. Chris wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned slightly towards him and licked his nipples and bit on his muscular shaved chest. They could feel the erections pressed against each other. Richard leaned back in again. His face was the definition of lust. Eyes dark, mouth slightly open: wet and shiny from both their spits, cheeks flushed. Chris knew exactly what his baby wanted but he loved it when Richard asked and begged for it. "fuck me, chris"  
Chris smiled and pushed two fingers inside his tight hole, Richard moaned and pressed their forheads together. "you wanna ride my fingers baby?" he whispered with a smile. Richard almost came from the look on Chris's face, it was dark and full of lust and longing.  
"I wanna ride you, master. please let me... let me... " he trailed as Chris extracted his fingers and held on to the perfect hips and pushed him down. Richard took the big hard cock in his hand and slowly sat on it, Chris pushed his own hips up a little to force himself deep inside the tight hole. It was very deep that way and when Richard started moving he soon felt the tip hitting his sweet spot and his loud moans echoed through the bathroom.  
"that's it baby, ride my cock. It's all yours" he started biting and licking Richard's neck while the man on top picked up his pace and clutched so hard to the sides of the tub it made his knuckles white. He moved harder and harder and screamed then gripped Chris's hair and tugged on it, the drummer spanked Richard's ass as it came out of the water and sank back in on the dominant's cock.  
"do that again master, please, hit me" he threw himself back on Chris's cock as hard and deep as possible. Chris spanked him again while biting his nipples and chest. He knew he was near his own release, and by the looks of it, Richard was about to black out.  
"M-Master touch me, I n-need to cum, please" he panted as he moved.

"let's see if you can cum from only my cock inside you, come on baby, you're so good and amazing for me, cum for me" Chris started rubbing his nipples to stimulate him further, it worked and he started clenching around the dick buried deep inside him, he moaned loudly "you're doing amazing baby, you're so tight and pretty for me, I want to look in your eyes while you cum" he took Richard's head in his hands and looked deep at him "show me all you can give me, cum for me" with that look on Chris's face, Richard could finally let go, he came, hard and a very large amount, too. Chris came as well, he filled Richard up, they never stopped looking deep into each other's eyes, it was so intimate, they could see inside the other one's soul. Richard stayed straddling Chris, not getting up from his cock as he buried his head in the master's neck trying to come back to reality. Chris held him tight and whispered to him with a smile "oh I forgot, I also love it a lot when you want me to stay inside your beautiful ass after I filled it with my cum"  
Richard whimpered slightly and nuzzled to his neck in response.  
Finally Richard agreed that it was to uncomfortable to stay on his knees like that and got up from the hot flesh inside him with a moan of discontent. Chris helped him up and turned the water on and washed them both quickly, Richard was to tired and sleepy which made the task more sweet for Chris. He held him tight while gently washing him, then wrapped a towel around him and guided him back into the room and sat him on the bed. Richard lied down "no no sweetheart don't sleep yet, you need to wear something, you'll catch a cold come on, I'll put something on you"  
Richard whined like the sweetest little bratty baby ever "I can were you, no clothes pleeease Chris. cuddle with meee, we go under the blankets"  
Chris smiled at him, there was really nothing he could deny his lover when he was in this state, so he got into bed and wrapped the blankets around them, Richard snuggled to him as close as possible and lay his head on Chris's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"thank you" he whispered and kissed Chris's chest. The drummer smiled and left kisses on his head. "anything for you, my love"  
"don't go, ok?" He said from into Chris's chest.  
Chris laughed slightly and held him tighter "you say that every night, my pretty boy. I'm not going anywhere liebchen. look at me.."  
Richard tilted his up and his lips were captured by the dominant's mouth in a languid and possessive kiss.  
"alright I believe you" Richard pulled away and chuckled sweetly.  
"OK,,, now close your eyes beautiful"

"Chris?" Richard asked quietly after a couple minutes of silence, he knew Chris was still awake. He knew the other man's breathing pattern better than he knew his own.  
"what is it, baby?"  
"Am I good?" he asked with a small voice.  
"hey,,, where did that come from? your amazing, you're my sweet little angel, you're talented and you're beautiful and you're insanely hot" Chris whispered softly and kissed him again.  
Richard didn't say anything, just curled closer to him and made a little content noise.  
"I love you more than life itself, Richard. don't ever forget that. goodnight my love"

"I love you, too. dream of me Chris. 'night" he mumbled and drifted of.

"Always baby" Chris whispered with a smile and closed his eyes.


End file.
